mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nikita Commandos
Nikita(VCDF060) was born on October 16, 2008 in the Commandos. Her mother was Zorilla and her father was Zarathustra. Her litter-mates were her two sisters Rosie(VCDF059) and Venus(VCDF062) and three brothers Zoo Zoo(VCDM061), Dezbra( VCDM063) and Moltan(VCDM064). All six pusp survived their first few weeks. The Commandos were one of the biggest and strongest groups by then. They were Zorilla's last litter ever. A few months later Zarathustra died on February 23, 2008. The next month Nikit'a lost her mother Zorilla from TB on March 17, 2008. Nikita was still only a few months old so she didn't compete for dominance. Her older half sister Celidh became the dominant with female out any trouble from the other females. Nikita's uncle Panthro took over as the dominant male. Celidh had a dfferant father than Nikita making her unrelaited to Panthro. Celidh started to evicted the eldest females. However Nikita's cousin Kili gave birth to Timon and Pummbaa on March 12, 2009. Celidh soon became pregnant and gave birth on June 15, 2009 to Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Meriadoc. Soon the oldest males started to leave the Commandos to rove. At a year of age Nikita's brothers Motlan and Zoo Zoo left the group. The Commandos fell in numbers with most of the members being a year to a less old. Dazdra was the last of the males born to Zorilla still in the group. Celidh started to evicted females from the group making Nikita and her sister Rosie the oldest subordinate females. Venus was evicted and left the group. The Commandos numbered thirdteen members at the begining of 2010. Then sadly Celidh was bitten by a snake and lost her litter. She died within the next day on January 26, 2010. With the dominant femal egone the Commandos need a new leader. Nikita was amoung one of the oldest females in the groups, and this time Nikita competed with her two sisters Venus and Rosie to the right to be the dominant female. Nikita ousted her two sisters and establist herself as the new dominant female. Panthor was still the dominant male but could not breed with his niece however he had been looking sick for the past month. He died the next month on Feburary 19, 2010 from disease. With no dominant male and most of the adult males gone, three Vivian males Hannibal, Kodu and Chino who joined the group. Hannibal quickly establisted himself as the dominant male and Nikita's mate. On April 24, 2010 Nikita gave birth to Aimme, Ozzy, Sharon, Kelly and Rob. They were her first litter ever. On August 14, 2010 Nikita gave birth to Kiara, Nala and Simba. The next time she became pregnant again she evicted Rosie and Pumba. Her next litter was born on November 27, 2010 when Nikita gave birth to Zira, Kovu, Nuka and Vitani. Rosie was evicted and predated. Nikita gave birth to four more pups on March, 13, 2011. Nikita and Hannibal are still the dominant pair today. Family Mother: Zorilla Father: Zarathustra Brothers: Zoo Zoo abd Moltan Sisters: Rosie, Dazda and Venus Mate: Hannibal Links Commandos Mob Zarathustra Whiskers Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats